25 Grudnia 2001
07:05 Charley Chase; zabawia klienta; Looser than Loose; 1930 burleska prod.USA 07:30 Klan; odc.534; telenowela TVP; powt. 07:55 Imperium oceanu; film dok.prod.australijskiej; powt. 08:45 Budzik 09:20 Kometa nad Doliną Muminków; film anim. prod. japońsko-belgijsko-niemieckiej 10:30 Wesołych Świąt; film anim. prod. USA 11:25 Wybierz teledysk 11:55 Urbi et Orbi; transmisja błogosławieństwa z Watykanu 12:55 Gwiazda wigilijna; The Christmas Star; 1986 komedia prod.USA 14:30 Tajemnice przyrody; Niepokonany wilk; film dok.prod.angielskiej stereo 15:20 Śmiechu warte 15:45 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 16:30 Klan; odc.535; telenowela TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Asterix i Obelix kontra Cezar; Asterix et Obelix contre Cesar; komedia prod.francusko-włosko-niemieckiej 19:10 Wieczorynka; Kacper; Miś Poldek 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:05 Pan Tadeusz; 1999 film fab.prod.polskiej 22:45 Drzewo Jozuego 00:30 Strzelec - western prod.USA 02:05 Zakończenie programu 07:00 Życzenie Anabelli; film animowany prod. USA 07:50 Homilia Prymasa Polski - dla niesłyszących 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 Powitanie 09:05 Dzwonnik z Notre Dame; Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1982 film fab.prod.amerykańsko-angielskiej 10:45 Ulubione święta - pastorałki 11:20 Tarzan na Manhattanie; Tarzan in Manhattan; 1989 film fab.prod.USA 12:55 Bezludna wyspa 13:50 Familiada; wydanie specjalne; teleturniej 14:25 Złotopolscy; odc.375 - Te podłe Złotopolskie; telenowela TVP 14:50 Spartakus; Spartacus; 1960 film fab.prod.USA 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:21 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Brittanic; Britanic; 1999 film fab.prod.angielskiej 20:30 Święta wojna; Gwiazdka pod gwiazdami; serial TVP 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 Ja cię kocham, a ty śpisz; While You Were Sleeping; 1995 film fab. prod. USA 23:15 Snajper; Bullshot; 1983 film fab.prod.angielskiej 00:40 W napięciu; Under Pressure; 1987 film fab.prod.USA dla dorosłych 02:05 Zakończenie programu 80x80px 7.00 Anatol - serial dla najmłodszych 7.30 Przygody Oggy'ego (17) - ser. anim. 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Matuzalem - film fabularny. prod. amerykanskiej 10.45 20 tysięcy mil podwodnej żeglugi - film fabularny 11.30 Mlsslsippi - rozspiewana rzeka - film fabularny prod. amerykanskiej 12.30 Bingo - film fabularny prod. amerykańskiej 13.55 Mandarynkowy miś - film animowany 15.00 Wigilia w Pałacu Prezydenckim 15.25 Vabank - film fabularny prod. polskiej 17.10 Szczęśliwej podróży - magazyn 17.30 Kolędowanie z gwiazdami - koncert 18.00 Program lokalny 18.25 Powrot Muszkieterów - film fabularny 20.00 Koncert PIacIdo Domingo - koncert 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Ucieczka - film prod. francuskiej 23.25 Zar pustyni (2/3) - miniserial przygodowy prod. duńsko-włosko-francuskIej 1.05 Zakończenie programu 6:00 Piosenka na życzenie 7:00 Pokemon - serial anim. 7:25 Power Rangers (104) - serial 7:50 Mały, dzielny toster - film animowany prod. USA 9:25 Flinstonowie - komedia prod. USA 11:00 Ania z Zielonego Zgórza: dalsze losy (1) - film obyczaj. prod. kanadyjskiej 12:35 20,000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi - film przygodowy prod. USA 14:20 David Copperfield - pr. rozrywkowy 15:10 Podaruj Dzieciom Słońce 15:20 Naga broń - komedia kryminalna prod. USA 16:55 Śnięty Mikołaj - komedia prod. USA 18:45 Informacje 18:55 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Na każdy temat: Karel Gott - talk show 19:35 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy prod. polskiej 20:05 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy prod. polskiej 20:55 Junior - komedia prod. USA 21:30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie) 23:00 Szklana Pułapka - film sensacyjny prod. USA 1:20 Zatrute wody - film sensacyjny prod. USA 2:50 Muzyka na BIS 5:00 Pożegnanie 8:00 Inspektor Gadget (58) - serial animowany 8:25 Mini Playback Show - program dla dzieci 9:35 Opowieść wigilijna - film kostiumowy prod. USA 11:00 Cudowe święta - film obyczajowy prod. USA 12:45 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 13:45 Wyprawa do wnętrza ziemi (1) - film przygodowy prod. USA 15:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16:25 Książę Egiptu - film animowany prod. USA 18:00 Big Brother: Pojedynek (1) - reality show 19:00 Fakty 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20:35 13 Posterunek 2 (17/42) - serial komediowy prod. polskiej 21:10 Ace Ventura, psi detektyw - komedia prod. USA 22:50 Miłość jak narkotyk - komedia obyczajowa prod. USA 0:30 Niezwykła odwaga - film sensacyjny prod. USA 2:15 Nic straconego 80x80px 5.25 Strefa P 5.55 Supergol 6.25 Muzyczne listy 7.15 Hoboczaki 7.45 Czarny Krolewlcz - serial przygodowy 8.15 Biały Kieł 8.45 Wlnnetou I skarb Błękitnych Gór - western prod. niemiecko-włosko-jugoslowlansklej 10.30 Śniegi Kilimandżaro - flm przygodowy prod. amerykanńskiej 12.20 Gwiazdka na preru - film przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 14:10 Ostatni wywiad z Grzegorzem Ciechowskim 14.25 Gorzka czekolada - komediodramat prod. amerykańskiej 16.25 Podroże Guliwera - film przygodowy prod. amerykańsko-angielskiej 18.15 Odlotowcy - komedia prod amerykansklej 20.00 Różowa pantera - komedia prod. amerykansko-anglelsklej 22.15 Terminator - thriller science fiction prod. amerykanskiej 0.30 Mucha - horror science fiction prod. amerykansklej 2.20 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 3.10 Muzyczny VlP 3.45 Zakonczenle programu 80x80px 07.00 Teledyski 08.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Rycerze zodiaku, Przygody Papirusa, Dr Slump, Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - filmy animowane 10.25 Śmiej się razem z nami - program rozrywkowy 10.55 Tajemniczy Mikołaj - film przyg., USA 12.25 Merlin - świat magii - przyg., USĄ/Kanada 14.00 Feniks i czarodziejski dywan - przyg., Wlk. Bryt. 15.30 Akwanauci - serial 15.55 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Przygody Papirusa, Dr Slump, Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń, Rycerze zodiaku 18.15 Niedźwiedź i ja - przyg., USA 20.00 Wyprawa do raju - film przyg., Wlk. Bryt./USA 22.30 Weekend u Berniego - kom., USA 00.15 Wyprawa do raju - film przyg., Wlk. Bryt./USA 02.35 Weekend u Berniego - komedia, USA 80x80px 06:00 C. K. Dezerterzy; cz. 1; 1985 komedia prod. polsko - węgierskiej; reż: Janusz Majewski; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Zoltan Bezeredy, Wiktor Zborowski; powt. 07:25 Spotkania z tradycją; Pastorałki od Skrzycnego; program Magdaleny Makaruk 07:50 Homilia Prymasa Polski - dla niesłyszących 08:00 Tatrzańskie sacrum; reportaż Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki 08:25 Spotkania z tradycją; Ide do Jezuska; program Magdaleny Makaruk 08:50 Wniebowzięci; 1973 film fab. prod. polskiej (45'); reż: Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk: Jan Himilsbach, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Ryszard Narożnik, Ewa Pielach 09:35 Świąteczna podróż; widowisko dla dzieci 09:55 Biblioteka rodzinna; Gwiazdkowy aniołek; film anim.prod.kanadyjskiej 10:40 Wiech moja miłość; film dok.Józefa Gębskiego 11:35 Kolędy polskie; .; wyk: Sinfonia Varsovia, Poznańskie Słowiki, Stefan Stuligrosz - dyrygent 11:55 Urbi et Orbi; transmisja błogosławieństwa z Watykanu 12:45 Kolędy dla Papieża. Serca ludzkie się radują 13:05 Przy polskim stole cz.2; .; wyk: Katarzyna Gaertner wraz z zespołem, Zespół Pieśni i Tańca Mazowsze, prowadzący: Ignacy Gogolewski oraz Emilia Krakowska 13:35 Od Marusarza do Małysza; program Jacka Samulskiego i Marka Orewczyka 14:30 Nieznana opowieść wigilijna; 2000 film fab. prod. polskiej; reż: Piotr Mularuk; wyk: Danuta Szaflarska, Piotr Machalica, Krzysztof Stroiński 15:35 Hej kolęda,kolęda...; .; wyk: Hanna Banaszak, Ewa Bem, Irena Santor, VOX, Zespół Mazowsze 16:05 Ogniem i mieczem; odc. 3; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Jerzy Hoffman 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Święta z komedią; Klub kawalerów; 2000 autor: Michał Bałucki; reż: Krystyna Janda; wyk: Jerzy Stuhr, Marcin Dorociński, Cezary Pazura, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Edyta Jungowska 18:35 Polskie smaki; wydanie świąteczne - Góralskie potrawy 19:10 Dobranocka; Przypadki zwierzojeża; 1) Nie do pary 2) Gwiazdka z nieba; filmy animowane dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:53 Sport 20:05 Amok; 1998 dramat prod. polskiej; reż: Natalia Koryncka - Gruz; wyk: Mirosław Baka, Rafał Maćkowiak, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Magdalena Cielecka 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:30 Pani Irena; cz. 2 - Docentowa Praszczadkowa; program Katarzyny Sobol; reż: Anna Minkiewicz 23:15 C. K. Dezerterzy; cz. 2; 1985 komedia prod. polsko - węgierskiej; reż: Janusz Majewski; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Zoltan Bezeredy, Wiktor Zborowski 00:25 Gala Operowa we Lwowie cz.1; koncert; wyk: Aleksandra Kurzak, Iwona Hossa, tatiana Zacharczuk, Andrij Szkurchan, Adam Zdunikowski 01:15 Krecik; Wigilia Krecika; film animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Amok; 1998 dramat prod. polskiej; reż: Natalia Koryncka - Gruz; wyk: Mirosław Baka, Rafał Maćkowiak, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Magdalena Cielecka; powt. 03:40 Pani Irena; cz. 2 - Docentowa Praszczadkowa; program Katarzyny Sobol; reż: Anna Minkiewicz; powt. 04:30 Ogniem i mieczem; odc. 3; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Jerzy Hoffman; powt. 05:25 Panorama; powt. 05:45 Sport-telegram; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu 80x80px 08:00 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy USA 1994 09:00 Kacper i przyjaciele (71) - serial animowany USA 09:30 Baśnie braci Grimm: Złodziej nad złodzieje - serial animowany 10:00 Historia Jakuba i Józefa - film historyczny USA 1974 12:00 Błogosławieństwo Urbi et Orbi 12:50 Wigilijny romans - dramat obyczajowy USA 1994 14:30 M Kwadrat - talk show Manna i Materny 15:05 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial sensacyjny USA 1996 15:55 Dziesięć przykazań (1) - film historyczny USA 1956 18:10 Bóg na Manhattanie - film dokumentalny Piotra Semki 19:05 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy USA 1994 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:20 Sport 20:25 Pogoda 20:30 Tajemniczy element - serial sensacyjny USA 2000 21:25 Fisher King - film obyczajowy USA 1991 23:50 M Kwadrat - talk show Manna i Materny 00:25 Fisher King - film obyczajowy USA 1991 02:50 Zakończenie programu 80x80px 7.00 Minisport + - newsy sportowe (*) 7.10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (*) 7.15 Nie przegap (*) 7.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (*) 8.00 Wampiry, piraci i obcy - animacja dla dzieci 8.25 Złotowłosy brzdąc - musical prod. amerykańskiej 9.40 Gwiezdne Wojny V - Imperium Kontratakuje - film sf. prod amerykańskiej 11.45 Tucker - konstruktor marzeń - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 13.30 Aktualności Filmowe Extra 14.00 Chlopak na gwałt poszukiwany - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania 15.50 To ja złodziej - film sensacyjny, Polska 17.30 Świat to za malo - film akcji. Wielka Brytania/USA 19.35 Wampiry, piraci i obcy - animacja dla dzieci 20.00 Łapu Capu Extra - chochliki telewizyjne (*) 20.30 SZYMON MÓWi SHOW (*) 21.00 U-571 - film wojenny prod. amerykańskiej 22.55 Powrót do raju - thriller prod. amerykańskiej 0.45 Wrony - film psychologiczny, Polska 1.50 Zielona mila - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 4.50 Deser: Męzczyzna czy ryba - film kroótkometrazowy 5.00 Naprzeciwko - thriller, Francja 6.30 Kraina węzy - film dok. 80x80px 9.00 Program dnia 9.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 9.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Narodzenie Pańskie 9.15 Różaniec - część bolesna 9.40 Wigilia polska - rozmowa 10.00 Opowieść wigilijna - film animowany dla dzieci 10.30 Wujek Jacinto - film fabularny produkcji włoskiej 12.00 Do szopy, hej pasterze - reportaż z wystawy szopek 12.15 Czy lubisz jeździć na łyżwach? - reportaż 12.30 Przyjście Mesjasza 1 - film fabularny produkcji brazylijskiej 13.25 Spotkanie wigilijne - jasełka w szkole dla dzieci niedosłyszących 14.05 Radość wielkiego stworzenia - program poetycki 14.20 Koncert Życzeń 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15.25 Cud w Nazarecie - impresja filmowa 15.30 Austria - białe szaleństwo - film turystyczny 16.00 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Narodzenie Pańskie 16.10 Szaleniec Niepokalanej - felieton 16.20 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka: Święta - program dla dzieci 16.35 Pożegnanie z Ugandą - film dokumentalny 17.05 Carmen na lodzie - opera 18.20 Pasja - relacja 18.30 Inwerstytura Bożogrobców - film fabularny dla dzieci 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Świąteczny prezent - film fabularny dla dzieci 20.15 Odwiedziny w Betlejem - film fabularny 20.35 Różaniec - część bolesna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Narodzenie Pańskie 21.15 Tworzone ludzką ręką 11 - reportaż 21.30 Hiszpania - kraina zanurzona w słońcu 2 - film krajoznawczy 22.05 Przyjście Mesjasza 2 - film fabularny produkcji brazylijskiej 23.00 Program dnia na jutro 80x80px 6.00 EURONEWS. Attualità 6.30 TG 1. Notiziario —.— CCISS. 6.45 UNO MATTINA. Contenitore. All’interno: 7.00 - 8.00 - 9.00 Tg 1. Notiziario; 7.30 Tg 1 - L.I.S.. Notiziario; 9.30 Tg 1 - Flash. Notiziario; 9.40 BUON NATALE A TUTTO IL MONDO. DALL’ANTONIANO DI BOLOGNA. Musicale. 10.30 A SUA IMMAGINE SPECIALE NATALE. Rubrica. Con Lorena Bianchetti. All’interno: 10.55 Santa Messa dalla Basilica di Santa Maria in Trastevere in Roma 11.50 MESSAGGIO NATALIZIO E BENEDIZIONE URBI ET ORBI IMPARTITA DA SUA SANTITÀ GIOVANNI PAOLO II 12.30 CONCERTO DI NATALE. Musica 13.40 TELEGIORNALE. Notiziario 14.10 TG 1 ECONOMIA. Rubrica 14.15 CI VEDIAMO IN TV. Varietà. Conduce Paolo Limiti 17.00 TG 1. Notiziario 17.15 LA BANDA DELLE FRITTELLE DI MELE N. 2. Film (USA, 1979) 18.50 QUIZ SHOW. Gioco. 20.00 TELEGIORNALE. Notiziario. 20.35 VARIETÀ. Varietà 20.50 LA BELLA E LA BESTIA: UN MAGICO NATALE. Film animazione (USA, 1997) 22.05 IL MONDO INCANTATO DI BELLE. Film animazione 23.15 TG 1. Notiziario 23.25 NAPOLI PRIMA E DOPO. Musicale. “La canzone napoletana in concerto” 0.55 TG 1 - NOTTE. Notiziario —.— APPUNTAMENTO AL CINEMA 1.15 IL GRILLO. Rubrica “Maurizio Braucci: Le avventure di Huckleberry Finn” 1.45 AFORISMI. Rubrica “ Lucien Steve: L’emancipazione dell’uomo” 1.50 SOTTOVOCE. Attualità Eurosport 08:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09:00 Ad Natura - magazyn 10:00 Kolarstwo: Sylwetka Lance'a Amstronga 11:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 11:30 Magazyn olimpijski 12:00 Lekkoatletyka: Mistrzostwa Świata w Edmonton 13:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 13:30 Piłka nożna: Legendy Mistrzostw Świata 14:30 Piłka nożna: Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów 15:30 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w skokach 17:00 Taniec: Zawody World Masters Latin Professionals w Insbrucku 18:00 Piłka nożna: Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów 19:00 Piłka nożna: Legendy Mistrzostw Świata 21:00 Sumo: Turniej Basho w Fukuoce 22:00 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Konkurs Czterech Skoczni 2000/2001 00:00 Piłka nożna: Legendy Mistrzostw Świata - reprezentacja Niemiec 01:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 01:30 Zakończenie programu Extreme Sports 06:00 Sportsmania - informacje o imprezach i zawodach w sportach ekstremalnych 07:00 Tracks Surf TV - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 07:30 Board Stories - fascynujące opowieści o dyscyplinach sportowych 08:00 Yoz Magazine - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 08:30 Freestyle Motox One Offs - magazyn 09:00 Ghetto Blaster - ewolucje w wykonaniu mistrzów skateboardingu 09:30 The Ride Guide Show 10:00 Wilderness Adventure Guide 10:30 Know Limits 11:00 Adrenalize 11:30 Invert TV - mrożące krew w żyłach akrobacje na deskach, rolkach, rowerach i motocyklach 12:00 Bluetorch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 13:00 Snowboarder Magazine 13:30 Motorola ISF Pro Tour 14:30 Freestyle Frenzy - relacja z zawodów w narciarstwie akrobatycznym 15:00 Rebel TV - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 15:30 Yoz Magazine - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 16:00 Invert TV - mrożące krew w żyłach akrobacje na deskach, rolkach, rowerach i motocyklach 16:30 Le+om. The Rising 17:00 Freestyle Motox One Offs - magazyn 17:30 Extreme 16 mm - filmy o tematyce sportowej 18:00 Bluetorch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 19:00 Tracks Surf TV - magazyn sportów ekstremalnyc 19:30 Board Stories - fascynujące opowieści o dyscyplinach sportowych 20:00 Rebel TV - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 20:30 Motorola ISF Pro Tour 21:30 Freestyle Frenzy - relacja z zawodów w narciarstwie akrobatycznym 22:00 Snowboarder Magazine 22:30 Extreme 16 mm - filmy o tematyce sportowej 23:00 Invert TV - mrożące krew w żyłach akrobacje na deskach, rolkach, rowerach i motocyklach 23:30 Yoz Magazine - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00:00 Bluetorch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 01:00 Freestyle Motox One Offs - magazyn 01:30 Adrenalize 02:00 Sportsmania - informacje o imprezach i zawodach w sportach ekstremalnych 03:00 Motorola ISF Pro Tour 04:00 The EX Files - popisy snowboardzistów oraz osób uprawiających narciarstwo ekstremalne 05:00 Know Limits 05:30 Wilderness Adventure Guide Polsat Sport 09:00 Raz, Dwa, Trzy - Ilustrowany Tygodnik Sportowy 09:30 Super Gol - magazyn piłkarski 10:00 Borussia Dortmund w Bundeslidze 11:50 Energie Cottbus w Bundeslidze 13:40 FC Liverpool w Lidze Mistrzów 15:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 16:30 Magazyn Euroligi 17:00 Siatkówka: Puchar Top Teams w siatkówce mężczyzn - mecz Galaxia Częstochowa - Piet Zoomers Apeldoorn 19:00 Super Gol - magazyn piłkarski 19:40 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 20:40 Polacy na Mistrzostwach Świata: MŚ 1974 - mecz Polska - Haiti 22:35 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn - mecz Idea Śląsk Wrocław - Maccabi Tel Aviv Le Cinema 14.00 Wyprawa w góry (Courage Mountain) - film przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Christopher Leland, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Leslie Caron, Juliette Caton, Jan Rubes, (120 min.) 16.00 Eline Vere (Eline Vere) - dramat, Francja/Belgia/Holandia 1991, reż. Harry Kumel, wyk. Marianne Basler, Michael York, Thom Hoffman, (90 min.) 17.30 Piękny obiekt pożądania (The Object of Beauty) - dramat, USA 1991, reż. Michael Lindsay Hogg, wyk. Andie MacDowell, John Malkovich, Lolita Davidovich, Rudi Davies, (120 min.) 19.30 Exodus (Exodus) - dramat, USA 1961, reż. Otto Preminger, wyk. Paul Newman, Eva Marie Saint, Ralph Richardson, Peter Lawford, (240 min.) 23.30 Ostatnie tango w Paryżu (Last Tango in Paris) - dramat, Włochy/Francja 1972, reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Marlon Brando, Maria Schneider, Jean-Pierre Leaud, Darling Legitimus, (150 min.) Fashion TV 06:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Ralph Lauren 08:00 Hity tygodni mody 09:00 Polskie Okno 10:45 Happy Birthday 11:00 Hity tygodni mody 13:30 Australijskie Okno 14:00 Hity tygodni mody 15:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Carolina Herrera 16:00 Bielizna dla kobiet 16:45 Happy Birthday 17:00 Hity tygodni mody 18:30 Hinduskie Okno 20:00 Hity tygodni mody 20:30 Młodzi projektanci 21:00 Greckie Okno 21:15 Rosyjskie Okno 21:30 Libańskie Okno 21:45 Węgierskie Okno 22:00 Polskie Okno 22:30 Hiszpańskie Okno 23:10 Hity tygodni mody 23:15 Włoskie Okno 23:30 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Narciso Rodriguez 00:00 FTV Party 00:15 Portugalskie Okno 02:00 Hity tygodni mody Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów II z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2001 roku